


You and I, are alike but different

by Qem



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Gen, One of My Favorites, POV Alternating, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are twins, everyone comments when you are alike and when you are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I, are alike but different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



When you are twins everyone comments on when you are alike, and when you are unalike.

Of course you are sometimes alike; you were raised together and usually go through the same experiences, with the same teachers, same friends, and same excursions. Of course you are sometimes unalike; you’re both different people after all and sometimes you see different things that grant you a new perspective.

Learning pretty early on that sometimes people are stupid and there’s no point in going with their whims, you try not to take anything they say too seriously and just be the person you are, making caustic comments if they occur to you, withdrawing if that’s what you prefer. As you both grow older they find more and more different things – things that change your thoughts, change the natural rhythms of your life so that you are now no longer quite as in sync as you were when you were younger.

But sometimes Yukki wonders, if they ever internalised it, when they were younger, the repeated conversations about Yukki as the loner twin and that Yuuta is the twin with better empathy skills. Sometimes he thinks, that he vaguely recalls a time, when he’d respond to Yuuta just as readily as Yukki.

* * *

Yuuta remembers discovering the tea ceremony. It’s so fine and regal. Everything is broken down into rites and precise actions and rules. There’s companionship, but it tends towards the peaceful kind. It’s not that he minds idiotic conversation (he’s still friends with Kaname, somehow, after all) but it’s always a peaceful part of the day to look forward to when the tea club meets.

Also the tea is delicious.

* * *

Yukki remembers the magic of discovering manga. It speaks to his heart, in a way that people rarely seem to do. It tries to capture; to earn his attention – and doesn’t rebuke him if it failed to succeed. It’s interesting and allows him to go at exactly his own pace and not stare at him expectedly to make a remark, or take offense and over react if the remark is more caustic than they expected. 

It’s just a really peaceful way to shut out the world, while his mind escapes to fantastic new places.

* * *

Yuuta only finds it slightly embarrassing to receive a written confession and realise that the referenced events are sometimes referring to Yukki.

* * *

Yukki will never admit this, especially to Kaname, but he actually really enjoys the manga club. The manga club is mostly a location for people to withdraw to for peaceful reading, and the majority of communication is actually done on a sub-official bulletin board, one of their alumnae runs. It’s low pressure, no one expects him to talk, and when they do talk the conversation tends to be interesting.

* * *

Yuuta really doesn’t want to admit this, but he quite liked Kaori-sensei too. He was just too sensible to want to get lost in the delusions that Kaname had, and didn’t want to risk making his relationship awkward with Kaori-sensei, or with his brother Yukki who was seemingly indifferent. (He also didn’t want to know what would happen, if it turned out that Yukki was not indifferent.)

* * *

Yukki sometimes finds it frustrating remembering how easy it was to just play with the kid that didn’t speak Japanese. Everything just fell into place. He wonders if that kid was still in Japan, if Kaname would try so hard to have him join a club. 

The only other person, where communication without talking, came that effortlessly, is his own twin. Especially when they were younger, and would chime together the same sentences in reaction to the world around them, it was so easy, and so fun, working together to make fun of Kaname.

Nowadays, it seems too tiresome to talk, if Yuuta’s just going to say the same thing as well.

* * *

Yuuta only finds it a little frustrating, to see how easily Yukki is able to get by. It feels like Yukki’s inherited some kind of genes, which is why he only needs to glance at notes to pass (even if it’s barely), and doesn’t need to train, to have brilliant reflexes.

It’s not that Yuuta is stupid, or bad at sports, or needs to work endlessly to achieve the results that he does. He does quite well at both.

It’s just that he seems to lack, that smile from the gods which makes it come as effortlessly as it does for Yukki.

* * *

Yukki, didn’t actually forget Chizuru. Well he did, but he remembered shortly after their reunion, an annoying blond kid that just seemed to naturally connect with himself.

But he didn’t think there was any point in bringing that up. Especially since the kid had already gotten him confused with Yuuta once before – no reason why he wouldn’t just accept it as that in the end.

Yuuta’s the better, friendlier twin after all, who can naturally understand others more easily and have others appreciate him. That day was just a fluke for Yukki after all.

* * *

Yuuta loves his brother, but sometimes wonders if he spoils him too much. He noticed when they were younger, that Yukki preferred to be more reticent and let Yuuta do the talking, if it was really obvious that they were both surely thinking the same thing. When he was younger, he tried to be more up front, have the stronger personality and do the talking for the both of them to make it easier for Yuuki, to be the responsible older brother as his way of demonstrating his love.

But sometimes, he wonders if that meant leaving Yuuki feeling like he shouldn’t talk at all.

* * *

Yukki love the way his brother simply takes Yukki’s oddities in his stride, never openly approving or disapproving of his actions, or trying to change the way Yukki acts (except to occasionally force him to hurry up and just buy the damn manga novel already), just accepting it as the way Yukki is.

It’s really reassuring to know that there is someone who loves him unconditionally out there, and Yukki loves him back for it.

* * *

When you are twins, it sometimes feels silly to be put into the roles of older and younger and the expected actions and responsibilities. You are both the same age; does one hundred and sixty four minutes really make that much of a difference? It’s not even three hours. (“Yes”, their mother says darkly. “It really does make a significant difference.”)

Yet sometimes, it’s so reassuring to be part of a twin-set, rather than being left to go all alone; even if you do end up needing to be the responsible one. Or at least that’s how Yuuta feels.


End file.
